Kise Ryota x Cinderella
by KagamiTsuyu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Kise Ryota dan penggemar misteriusnya yang berinisial 'Panda'. (Oneshoot, Straight) Kise x OC


**Kise Ryota x Cinderella**

 **Disclamer by : Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Kise Ryota x Shiro Hoshi (OC)**

 **(Warning: One Shoot, Strike, 2K)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

From : Panda

"Semangat! Berikan yang terbaik, Kise Ryota-kun!" (1 hour ago)

From : Panda

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Kise Ryota-kun! Jangan sedih!" (20 minutes ago)

From : Panda

"Kalau bisa, mau datang ke Winter Formall di sekolahku? Jadi lah pasanganku. Tidak apa, karena kita semua akan memakai topeng!" (2 minute ago)

Kise Ryota menatap ponselnya beberapa lama. Setelah kalah dari Seirin beberapa saat lalu, wajar saja jika Kise sedih. Dan wajar pula jika banyak penggemarnya di luar sana yang berusaha menghiburnya. Namun, di antara para fansnya yang cantik-cantik dan bernama indah, malah tawaran dari Panda lah yang menarik hati Kise, meski dia tidak tahu nama asli Panda atau pun wajahnya.

"Kakimu akan sembuh total setelah istirahat dua minggu," ucap dokter dengan wajah masam. Yah, wajar saja dia masam begitu, karena Kise tidak mematuhi ucapannya yang lalu dan terus saja ikut bermain basket.

Kise mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter langganan ibunya tersebut dan membalas pesan dari Panda.

To : Panda

"Baiklah. Ke mana aku harus menjemputmu?"

Balasan datang nyaris sedetik kemudian.

From : Panda

"Di taman bunga sakura. Aku akan memakai gaun berwarna biru muda. Cya, Kise Ryota-kun!"

Kise hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dia bisa menenangkan dirinya untuk beberapa saat.

.

Shiro Hoshi baru selesai menyetrika baju, ketika pesan balasan dari Kise Ryota sampai ke ponselnya. Setelah melihat raut wajah Kise sehabis pertandingan tadi, tentunya Shiro langsung mengiriminya pesan yang tujuannya menghiburnya, karena tidak seorang fans pun yang tega melihat idolanya terbating seperti itu. Meski pesan penghiburannya benar-benar ngasal dan aneh, Shiro benar-benar tulus mengirimnya. Meski tidak yakin Kise akan menerima ajakan itu.

Tapi Kise menerimanya.

Saking kagetnya, Shiro langsung membalas tanpa pikir panjang. Yah, wajar saja dia kaget. Karena dari beratus sms yang dia kirimkan ke Kise, hanya satu ini yang terbalas. Tapi ketika kekagetan itu hilang, otak Shiro kembali normal. Oh iya! Bagaimana caranya dia minta izin pergi ke pesta, sementara tadi siang dia sudah mengendap-endap keluar untuk menonton pertandingan Kise?

Shiro menatap ibu tirinya yang sedang menelepon orang kantor, seperti biasa marah-marah. Kalau dia tanya setelah ibu tirinya itu menelepon, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Karena tidak ada orang yang akan tiba-tiba berbaik hati ketika sedang marah.

Shiro mengembuskan nafas, frustasi. Setelah berpikir keras hingga 2 jam, akhirnya Shiro menyerah. Dia mengambil ponselnya, dan mengirimkan Kise pesan. Menyakitkan ketika mengetiknya, karena Shiro tahu setelah pembatalan acara ini Kise takan mau lagi membalas pesannya.

To : Kise Ryota

"Aku tahu sudah terlalu terlambat mengirimkannya. Maaf, aku tak bisa pergi. Ada urusan keluarga yang sangat mendesak. Maaf sekali, Kise Ryota-kun.."

1 menit.. 2 menit.. 10 menit.. Tidak ada balasan. Yah, wajar saja sih. Siapa pun juga akan sakit hati jika mendapat pembatalan seperti itu..

From : Kise Ryota

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu."

Shiro nyaris tersedak ketika membacanya. Pertama, Kise membalas pesannya. Kedua, Kise mengatakan itu!

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

To : Kise Ryota

"Urusan keluarga ini benar-benar penting, Kise Ryota-kun. Maaf sekali. Aku mohon jangan menungguku."

Yah, setelah ini Kise pasti tidak akan membalas pesannya. Hahaha.

Tapi pesan balasan datang lima menit kemudian.

From : Kise Ryota

"Jam berapa selesainya? Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Shiro menelan ludah. Dia sungguh menyesal. Tapi jika Kise membalas pesannya dengan itu, pastilah Kise benar-benar sedih saat ini dan butuh dukungan.

"Hoshi, masak lah ramen. Sepertinya Shige sangat menginginkannya. Dia akan pulang 2 jam lagi," perintah ibu tirinya tiba-tiba. "Ini uang untuk membeli bahan-bahannya."

Shiro terkejut. 2 jam lagi sebelum Shige, saudara tirinya pulang... Shiro harus memanfaatkannya!

Dengan cepat, Shiro memakai gaun birunya, dan berdadan secepat yang ia bisa. Meskipun ia adalah babu di rumah ini, jika keluar Shiro harus tampil bagus.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi membeli bahan-bahannya dulu," ucap Shiro, sambil menyelipkan 2 buah topeng dalam tas sandangnya.

Niatnya bukanlah membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat mie ramen, tapi membeli mie ramen.

.

Sudah setengah jam Kise menunggu. Entah mengapa, Kise yakin sekali fansnya itu akan datang. Dan syukurlah dia benar-benar datang.

Kise tersenyum tipis pada seorang gadis bergaun biru muda yang memakai topeng bergambar kelinci untuk menutupi mukanya.

Gadis itu terengah-engah ketika memberikan topeng bergambar panda pada Kise.

Kise segera memakai topeng itu dengan senang hati. "Ayo kita pergi," ucap Kise.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

Setibanya di pesta dan berfoto di red karpet untuk disimpan di buku tahunan, mereka mengambil minuman dan pergi ke taman belakang yang hampir penuh oleh murid-murid. Kise dan Panda duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan menikmati minuman mereka.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin datang untuk menghibur diri. Kencan buta dengan seorang gadis.." ucap Kise, setelah menghabiskan wine-nya.

Pipi Shiro bersemu kemerahan. "Tujuanku memang menghiburmu, Kise Ryota-kun.." ucap Shiro.

Kise tersenyum. "Orang-orang di sini akan tahu siapa aku jika kau memanggilku begitu."

Shiro mengangguk paham. Dia berpikir beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan Shiro."

Kise tertawa. "Baiklah. Dan aku akan memanggilmu dengan.. Kuma Yang Cantik?"

Shiro tertawa. "Apa tidak kepanjangan? Baiklah. Panggil aku dengan Hoshi."

"Itu nama aslimu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Shiro menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya terinspirasi ketika melihat bintang-bintang itu," ucap Shiro, berbohong, sambil menatap langit.

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba musik berganti menjadi lebih pelan. Judulnya 'Kimi Ga Iru Kara'. "Ayo kita berdansa. Kau bisa berdansa kan, Hoshi sayang?" tanya Kise.

Shiro terkejut. "'Sayang'?"

Kise mengangguk. "Kau adalah pasanganku, ya kan? Selama kita masih di pesta ini, aku adalah pasanganmu," terangnya.

Shiro tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku lumayan bisa berdansa," ucapnya. Dansa? Sesulit apa sih?

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Karena selama berdansa, sudah banyak kali Shiro menginjak sepatu Kise.

"Maaf," ucap Shiro beberapa kali, benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Kau bohong. Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Kise, tersenyum tipis.

Shiro terdiam, kata-kata Kise benar-benar ngena pada dirinya.

"Hanya bercanda, kok, Hoshi-chan," ucap Kise, merasakan kulit tangan Shiro yang tiba-tiba mendingin.

Mendadak saja ponsel Kise berbunyi. Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Shiro, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jas. "Ah, dari managerku. Sebentar, ya.." ucapnya, sambil pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

Sebelum Kise pergi, Shiro sempat melirik jam analog pada ponsel Kise. Sepuluh menit lagi Shige akan tiba di rumah, menuntut mie ramennya. Dengan panik Shiro mengejar Kise, yang berjalan ke arah hutan di belakang sekolah.

Kise yang awalnya sedang serius berbicara, kebingungan melihat Shiro mengejarnya.

Kise menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dan bertanya. "Ada apa Hoshi-chan?" tanyanya.

Shiro menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf, Kise Ryota-kun. Tapi aku harus pergi," ucap Shiro.

Kise menatapnya dengan heran. "Sekarang?" tanyanya.

Shiro mengangguk.

Kise menghembuskan nafas. "Kau benar-benar sibuk, Panda. Satu-satunya fans yang bahkan lebih sibuk daripada aku.." ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah, baiklah. Karena kau telah memperbaiki moodku cukup banyak, aku akan memaafkanmu dan melepaskanmu pergi. Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Kise.

Shiro menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Syarat?"

Kise mengangguk. "Yaitu kau hanya harus membenarkan atau menyalahkan ucapanku dengan jujur."

Hah, hanya itu! Shiro segera mengangguk menyetujui.

Kise tersenyum tipis. "Pertama, nama aslimu pastilah Shiro Hoshi."

Sial. Kau harus jujur.. Kau harus jujur..

Dengan berat hati, Shiro mengangguk.

Kise tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kedua, jika bisa, kau pasti akan menuruti permintaanku."

Meski aneh, Shiro mengangguk. Dia tidak menyadari sifatnya yang satu itu sebelumnya.

Kise tertawa puas. "Ketiga, kau pasti mau membuka topengmu jika aku memintanya."

"Tergantung apa alasanmu," bantah Shiro.

"Alasanku? Aku hanya akan memberitahukannya setelah kau membuka topengmu," ucap Kise sok bernegosiasi.

Shiro menatap Kise kebingungan. Tapi, karena mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah dan Shiro penasaran berat, Shiro mau-mau saja membuka topengnya.

Kise mengerjap ketika melihat wajah Shiro.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Shiro Hoshi-chan," pujinya.

"Itu yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" tanya Shiro.

Kise menggeleng. Dia membuka topengnya sendiri, dan memasangkannya di muka Shiro. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan mendaratkan ciuman di tempat yang seharusnya bibir Shiro. Meski ciumannya aneh, tapi terasa benar-benar nyata, karena wangi sampho Kise benar-benar memenuhi indera penciuman Shiro, dan wajahnya serta rambutnya memenuhi penglihatan.

"Itu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," ucap Kise. Dia bisa saja mencium langsung ke bibir Shiro. Tapi Kise tak ingin mengejutkan fansnya itu.

"A-a-a-apa?" tanya Shiro kurang ngeh, tetap saja terkejut.

Kise menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Bahwa ternyata aku menyukaimu. Awalnya aku tidak sadar. Tapi aku selalu saja menyempatkan diri membaca pesanmu di antara ratusan pesan yang kuterima setiap jamnya. Dan ketika kau mengajakku ke pesta ini, aku tidak dapat menolaknya. Karena aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu," terang Kise.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shiro Hoshi-chan?" tanya Kise.

Shiro terperangah mendengar pengakuan Kise. Tapi kemudian dia sadar waktunya tidak banyak. Dengan senang hati Shiro melepaskan topengnya, lalu benjinjit untuk mencium bibir Kise. Kali ini ciuman sungguhan. Ciuman itu sungguh mendadak, sehingga jantung Kise berdetak kencang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Shiro menghentikan ciuman, dan berlari keluar.

"Moshimoshi, kau masih di sana, Kise?" tanya managernya, mengagetkan Kise.

Kise segera mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga, tadinya sempat lupa dengan managernya. "Maaf, Gin-cchi. Tapi aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi, nanti," ucap Kise segera mematikan sambungan telepon, memungut topeng panda yang dilepas Shiro, dan berlari keluar sekolah. Tapi Shiro sudah menghilang, pergi membeli mie ramen untuk saudara tirinya. Dan entah kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Ponsel Kise berdering. Kise mengangkat ponselnya, melihat pesan yang tertera di layar, dan tersenyum lebar.

From : Panda

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Kise Ryota-kun."

END

.

.

.

 **a/n: yo Minna! Terimakasih karena telah membaca fic(pertama)ku. Dan juga jangan lupa ninggalin jejak kaki, ya, Minna!**

 **Sebenarnya Tsuyu biasanya nggak nulis fanfic. Biasanya nulis cerpen, dengan original karakter. Tapi setelah menonton Kuroko no Basuke berkali-kali bersama Ai-Dachi dan Vann-Dachi, Tsuyu jadi sadar bahwa ternyata Kise Ryota itu keren banget. Dan seksi, haha.**

 **Meski Kagami lebih keren, sih..** **J**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi Tsuyu kebanyakan ngebacot (padahal anak baru -_-"..)**


End file.
